Camping With The Boys
by lunaNtess
Summary: This is a mini seris about two oc girls camping with there boy friends, Naruto and Sasuke. Will the boys be able to stay civil long enough to enjoy a mini vacation? read to find out! Rated T for perverted jokes and language. OCxSas & OCxNar


**They this is Luna & Tess here with a new mini series! It started out as a one shot then just got really long and its not done so we will be adding new chaps soon!**

**Disclaimer done by Luna's Naruto plushy: "Luna Chan doesn't own me or that emo duck sasuke! She does own herself and Tess!" **

"hey guys! Guess what!" Tess yelled excitedly.

"what?" Luna asked. Tess jumped up in happiness.

"this is my first time camping for realz!"

"really?" Luna said.

"I said for realz!"

"so you've only ever technically gone when we're on our missions." naruto said.

"yup! A whole new experience!" Tess said gleefully.

"I don't see why you are so excited". Sasuke said.

"I mean, you get bit by mosquitoes and you have to sleep on the hard ground. That's not very fun to me." he added.

"sasuke you're a spoiled uchiha and I want you to shut up." naruto said.

"I wish you'd shut up for good!" sasuke retorted.

"naruto leave sasuke alone for once. Please." Luna told naruto. She wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and hugged him sideways.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "alright, anything for you." he replied.

"aw you two are so cute! But I bet I could beat you!" Tess challenged.

"oh yeah?" Luna replied.

Tess nodded and went closer to sasuke, who had tuned the previous conversation out.

"hey sasuke. I gotta ask you something very, veeery important." Tess stretched. Sasuke looked at her. "do you love me?"

sasuke blushed which was a rare thing for emos. He nodded his head just a tiny bit. "awwwww I love you too!" Tess said excitedly and kissed his cheek. Sasuke's blush got a little bit darker. "

ok ,ok you win. But I will get revenge!" Luna declared evilly.

Naruto pretended to gag. "ew does sasuke taste like chicken? Oh wait... Does he taste like DUCK?" naruto yelled.

Sasuke glared at naruto. "um no. He tastes like sasuke." Tess pondered.

"I bet that means he tastes emo!" naruto decided.

"what does emo taste like?" Tess asked.

"sasuke of course!" naruto smiled.

Sasuke smacked him over the head.

"well what do you taste like naruto?" sasuke asked.

Tess giggled. "I bet Luna would know. Wouldn't you?"

Luna's face turned bright red.

"well if you won't tell me I'll find out for myself!" Tess said and ran up to naruto and licked his cheek.

"he taste like ramen!" Tess cheered, she then turned to Luna "do you taste like tuna Luna?" Tess asked and slowly stalked towards Luna.

Luna squealed and turned away.

"Tess stop licking people." sasuke said.

"awwwww are you jealous sasuke?" naruto teased.

"no." sasuke replied.

"I think you are." Tess said with a giggle.

"I bet Tess licks you alll the time sasuke!" naruto said with a perverted grin.

Sasuke glared at naruto before he advanced on him with his fist raised. Naruto took off running, screaming like a little girl with sasuke hot on his heels yelling curse words.

"do you think we should be concerned?" Luna asked Tess as they watched the two boys running.

"umm no. I don't think so." Tess answered. They watched the boys chase each other till Tess grew tired of their stupidity.

"sasuke, just hit him and get over it!" Tess called.

So sasuke did as he was asked and quickly hit naruto over the head.

"ok! Now that that's over with, let's hurry up and get to the place kakashi told us to set up camp." Luna decided for the group.

They walked to the area. It was flat and there was a lake not to far away.

"heeyy look! A lake! Let's go swimming!" Tess screamed happily.

"that sounds fun! But we need to set up the tents first." Luna agreed.

"no we don't!" Tess argued.

Luna stared at Tess dumbfoundedly. "uh, yeah we do. We need a place to change into our swimsuits." Luna explained.

"no you don't." naruto grinned pervertedly. He added a wink to Luna on the side too. Luna bent down and picked up a rock before chucking it at him. Naruto managed to duck out of the way before the rock could hit him.

"Luna have you ever considered yourself an abusive girlfriend?" sasuke asked Luna.

Luna pretended to think about it for a moment. "no." she answered.

"I think you should give it some thought." sasuke mumbled.

"I don't think she's abusive!" naruto yelled in defense.

"thank you naruto!" Luna exclaimed.

"can we hurry up and put the tent up so we can go swimming?" Tess whined.

"yes Tess" Luna said

" hey that rhymed" naruto said from under a pile of tarp sasuke dumped on him

After they all changed they walked to the lake

"whoohooo" naruto cheered an ran into the water.

"the water is cold" Luna said going only up to her belly button

"ill keep you warm " naruto said and hugged her from be hind.

Only that didn't work to well because naruto was already wet from running into the water.

The shock of cold water made Luna shiver. "aw I make you shiver!" naruto said proudly.

"I don't think that's a good thing right at this exact moment." Luna said with chattering teeth.

"sasuke kun" Tess said coming up for breath. "rant you going swimming?"

"I don't really feel like it" sasuke said, he was only ankle deep.

"aww why?" Tess pouted.

"I just don't want to"

"pretty please?" she pleaded.

"Is it because emo's don't swim?" Naruto giggled.

"Naruto, shut up!" Tess yelled at him before walking out of the water to stand next to Sasuke.

"Aw no comeback emo king?" Naruto teased.

"If you get any closer to me then you already are I might kill you." Sasuke threatened.

"Is it because you're afraid your emoness is gonna wash away?" Naruto asked as he slowly got closer to Sasuke.

When Naruto got too close to Sasuke, Sasuke ran at him and went to dunk Naruto. He successfully got Naruto's head underwater and held him there for a few minutes.

"Don't kill him Sasuke." Tess said.

"…. Damn it." He said quietly. Sasuke finally let go of Naruto's head and Naruto shot up and out of the water quickly. He took lots of deep breaths of air and water kept spurting out of his mouth.

"What the hell emo king!" Naruto yelled after catching his breath.

"… I'm not emo" sasuke said and folded his arms.

"fine royal bustard!" Naruto yelled again.

Luna, who had previously been floating on her back in the water totally oblivious to the past conversation, sat up when she heard Naruto yelling.

"Huh?" She wondered to herself.

"Naruto you're being a dweeb. And I wouldn't keep making him mad. He might murder you." Tess warned.

Naruto ran back into the water before the mentioned emo king/royal bastard could kill him.

"so are you going to go swimming now or not?" Tess finally asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"But you're already wet." Tess pointed out.

"… Fine!" Sasuke gave up. They walked into the water and over to Luna and Naruto. Everyone swam for a little while before Sasuke found out…. He can't float.

"Damn it how in the world do you guys float?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Aww you can't float?" Tess asked. Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto pointed at him and laughed. "I guess emo's can't float either! Hehehe"

"Do you want me to drown you again?" Sasuke threatened. Naruto just smiled.

"Here, you can use me as your floaty Sasuke." Tess offered.

"um… no. it's gonna look to weird for me to be on your back." Sasuke declined.

"What? So?" Tess asked.

"It would look backward for a guy to be on a girls back." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Yeah, but it happens more often then you think it does." Naruto told him. Sasuke flipped him off.

"sasuke-kun…" Tess sighed and swam over to him.

"what?" sasuke asked.

"your so cute when your embarrassed…"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"well you are!"

"I'm not going to sit on your back no matter how cute you think I am" he said.

"besides sasuke your not cute!" naruto yelled.

Sasuke glared at him.

"can I float on you then?" she asked and tried to sound pitiful.

Sasuke stared at her.

"oh sasuke let the poor tessy sit on you" Luna said and jumped on Naruto's back.

"fine" sasuke sighed.

"yay!" Tess said and climbed on him.

"lets play chicken!" naruto said.

"oooh that sounds fun!" Luna agreed.

"Yeah! I call holding Luna up!" Tess called.

"Yay!" Luna yelled and jumped off Naruto's back. Tess did the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "I call being on top because I don't want you fighting my girlfriend!" Naruto decided.

"Hell no. You are not sitting on me, idiot." Sasuke argued.

"And, do you think I wanna sit on your shoulders? No! Plus… I hate you so I get to be higher up than you are!" Naruto said.

"Naruto.. That didn't make any sense."

"SOOOOO? You're face doesn't make sense…"

The boys were still arguing like 5 minutes later.

"We've accomplished nothing." Tess mumbled.

"Why do they fight so much?" Luna asked Tess.

"Because they secretly love each other." Tess whispered to Luna. Luna giggled.

Both of the boys' heads snapped over to look at the girls. "Ya know Naruto… I think I've found something we can both agree on." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and that is…" Naruto pushed.

"You grab Luna and I'll get Tess. They can sit on our shoulders." Sasuke decided. Naruto nodded in his agreement and both slowly stalked over to the girls.

Tess and Luna backed up. "Nope. We already decided partners. We can't switch yet." Tess pleaded.

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be Tess's partner." Luna said.

"don't make me be the emos partner!" naruto begged.

"hn" sasuke grunted then back handed him.

"ow" naruto said and rubbed the spot. Sasuke turned to naruto and whispered something to him. A big grin spread over Naruto's face.

"hehe okay" naruto said then went under water.

"what are you two u- ahhhhhh" Luna said and was suddenly in the air. She looked down and she was sitting on Naruto's shoulders.

"we win!" naruto said.

"no you don't!" Tess yelled and shoved Luna making her fall back wards.

"heeeeeeyyyyy" naruto pouted.

Luna came up and glared at Tess. "a little warning next time" she said and tackled Tess.

"hey don't drowned my girlfriend" sasuke said and pulled Luna off Tess. He pulled her by the arm through the water and handed her to naruto.

"yay!" naruto cheered. Sasuke then swam over to Tess.

"thanks sasuke-kun" Tess said and hugged him.

"your welcome."

"fiiiiineeeeee I'll be your partner" Luna agreed.

"traitor! For that you are going down!" Tess said and hopped on Sasuke's shoulders. Once everyone had got there balance. Tess and Luna started to fight.

"I'm gonna get you tuna !" Tess yelled.

"nuuu uhhhh" Luna said.

They laughed and tried to tip the other person off. Naruto stepped forward to give Luna a better advantage.

"that's cheating" sasuke said and kicked naruto underwater. Making him momentarily be on one foot then almost making Luna fall off.

"stop it sasuke" Naruto complained kicked him back

"you stop it stupid!" sasuke said and let go of Tess's legs and she fell backward.

"wanna go!" naruto yelled and did the same to Luna. Then the two boy were at it. Dunking each other and trying to drowned the other.

"screw this!" Tess yelled and started for the shore. Luna rolled her eyes at the boys and fallowed Tess.

The boys kept at it for about fifteen minutes then sasuke realized something…

"Wait… Where is Tess?" he asked.

" hey Luna's gone too!" Naruto exclaimed the started to search the water.

"Do you think something happened to them while we were fighting?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea but If you did something to Tess I'm going to strangle you." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

Meanwhile on the beach Tess and Luna were playing with the sand and a bunch of different shaped rocks.

"Look at how big mine are Luna! I guess that means I win right?" Tess yelled happily as she held up a large black rock.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Tess. "So? Mine are harder. See?" Luna said and handed her rock to Tess.

Sasuke had heard Tess yelled and looked over to the shore. "Naruto… you're an idiot." He mumbled and punched Naruto's arm.

"Ouch! Why exactly am I an idiot?" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke pointed to the shore. "That's why." Naruto looked where Sasuke pointed and sighed.

"You know this means you're an idiot too, right?" Naruto told Sasuke.

"How does this make me an idiot?"

"You didn't notice them at first either."

"Naruto, if you don't shut up I"

"HEY! I THINK MINE IS TOTALLY BIGGER SO THAT MEANS I WIN! SASUKE! TELL LUNA THAT MINE IS BIGGER!" Tess yelled.

Sasuke started towards the shore… and Naruto thought… what the hell. I'll follow him. When they were standing next to the girls, Tess looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Tell Luna that mine is most definitely bigger then hers." Tess pleaded.

"It is not! Mine is." Luna argued.

"Mine is shaped cooler then yours is!" Tess stuck her tongue out at Luna.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a 'look' and then stared at the two girls.

It took them a little bit to figure out what was going through Sasuke and Naruto's heads. "\We mean these rocks you perverts!" Tess yelled and chucked one at the guys.

"See, look. My rock is bigger then hers is… right Naruto?" Luna whined and held out her biggest rock to the boys.

"Mine is like a boulder. So it's bigger." Tess decided for herself.

Naruto grinned. "Actually, you're both wrong. Cause mine's the biggest!" He said proudly.

Tess and Luna stared at him before busting up laughing.

"Hehehe well, is it Luna? Is it?" Tess giggled.

Luna turned bright red and covered her face.

**Hope you liked it! Love LUNA&TESS**


End file.
